


Home At Last

by flickawhip



Series: Written In The Stars Above [3]
Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Eva and Nikki discuss moving on.AU.





	

They settle into life in England slowly, Nikki returns to work, accepting that her job will keep her away from Eva for hours on end and that she has to just hope Eva will be okay, she knows, all the same, she needs to be careful not to rush her into anything. 

The group accepts her back easily, and, when, eventually, she is sure that Eva is settled, comfortable in the local area and confident with her friends, she suggests they might want to add Eva to their little group. 

Somewhat unsurprisingly the group is unsure, although Clarissa backs her up almost instantly. The time will pass slowly and, eventually, they will be left alone to work together, at least she hopes so, in the meantime she needs to see how they settle into being in a relationship in a country where Eva knows almost nobody besides her friends. 

They agree that they need time to think and Nikki heads home after work, praying quietly that the group agree to have Eva join them as she knows it’s likely to be difficult to schedule any time together otherwise. 

Nikki can’t help but smile as she finally comes in through the door, finding herself staring at Eva, her smile soft as she realized this is what she’s always actually been wanting, someone to come home to. Eva is, currently, cooking and Nikki can’t help smiling at the thought she finally has someone to love, someone to take care of her and to take care of. 

“So, how did it go?”

Eva’s smirk is teasing even as she turns to look at Nikki. 

“It... went.”

“That bad huh?”

“Well, I didn’t get a straight answer...”

“Do we need one?”

“It would be nice... wouldn’t it? You need a job... why not with us?”

“Well, we can wait can’t we?” 

“We’ll have to...”

“So, in the meantime, we wait and we keep each other company... Okay?”

“Okay...”

Nikki can’t help smiling a little. 

“Are you always this calm?”

“Well, look at everything we already had to deal with...”

“So, you don’t really mind not having a job right now?”

“Considering I can’t even sleep through the night... Not really.”

“That nightmare still happening?”

“Constantly.”

Eva sighs slightly.

“You didn’t tell me...”

Nikki speaks softly, although she can’t help but smile slightly at the sigh from Eva even as she curls into her side. 

“Seems like I need to have you physically holding me to even sleep...”

“Well, that... I can do.”

Nikki smiles, pressing a light kiss to Eva’s forehead, clearly thinking about the next step she wants to take but still not too sure she can actually take it yet. She will wait, see how it all goes, then take a chance to talk to Eva about something other than dating. 

“You... seem distracted Nikki?”

“Oh. No. It’s... it’s nothing...”

“Nikki... just... tell me...”

“It’d be too fast, wouldn’t it?”

“No... I trust you. I love you.”

“Eva...”

“Okay, well... since you’ve gone all British on me... how about I go?”

“Sure?”

Eva smiles, knowing she should probably kneel but taking her time to feel out the situation. 

“Nikki...”

A pause and then...

“Nikki Alexander... Will you marry me?”

They may only have been together a short while but Eva knows she has to take a chance on asking, she and Nikki are meant to be, she knows that much, and they will need to have Nikki at least settled at work even if Eva isn’t, at least if they are married then they can bypass a lot of the troubles of setting up a place to live whilst trying to hide it from friends and family. 

“Eva...”

Nikki pauses, then, softly. 

“Yes.”

The word comes naturally and Eva smiles, kissing Nikki softly.

“We can... start planning... tomorrow?” 

“Or... later.”

Nikki is smiling as she moves to kiss Eva again. 

“Depends when we get done here...”

She can’t help grinning at Eva’s tiny noise of surprise, she has always meant to surprise Eva a little, but right now she feels like the surprise is mutual, she had never expected Eva to be the one to suggest marriage and she had never really planned to get this comfortable this fast with someone else, or take the lead away from Eva when it came to a romantic evening alone. Eva had always been the one to start anything like kissing or... more. Now, apparently, she was the one starting it off. 

“Come to bed?”

The suggestion come as a surprise for both of them, although Nikki can’t help smiling at Eva, almost pleading with her to come. Eva can’t help smiling in reply, although she had never really meant to let Nikki catch her off-guard she couldn’t help smiling at Nikki’s gentle smile and slight hint of shyness. 

“Okay.”

Eva can’t help smiling as she stands, moving to take Nikki’s hand and lead her toward the bed. 

“Try to relax Nikki... okay, so you took control this time... that’s good. Maybe some of this is new and feels strange, but querida... We’ve done this... how many times? I trust you, I love you... and if you want to lead? Do it.”

“How do you always know what to say?”

“Sometimes... sometimes you just have to trust what you feel... that’s how...”

Nikki can’t help her small laugh.

“God, you are ridiculously beautiful when you do that...”

“Do what?”

“Smile...”

Nikki can’t help smiling as she adds. 

“I love when you smile... I love when you trust me...”

Eva smiles softly, moving to kiss Nikki softly, leading her to bed, taking control when Nikki immediately shivers and relents, allowing her control. 

“Come to bed...”

Eva speaks softly, noting that Nikki has tensed, her voice light as she adds. 

“Come... relax...”

It is all it takes for the both of them to leave any sense of fear or control behind. They are soon undressed and in bed, Eva smiling even as she captures Nikki’s lips again, taking the control they both need, she knows precisely how to read Nikki by now. Nikki trusts her, they trust one another, and they both know they need to just stop thinking. 

It is only the third time since coming back to England that they have done anything but rest and sleep together, but it feels right. By the time that Nikki comes undone under Eva’s fingers, they are tangled together, the truth of the romance between them has settled in and both Eva and Nikki can’t help but feel settled, safe and loved. 

“So... this is definitely happening?”

Nikki can’t help but smile. 

“Yes, this is definitely it for us... we already share a house, we’ll probably end up working together... isn’t it worth giving in and just... doing what we both want?”

“And you don’t care that people will judge?”

“I definitely don’t care... I just want you.”

“There she is...”

“What?”

“I love when you get all fierce.”

Nikki had laughed softly, moving to kiss Eva again. 

“So we’ll sort the rest later?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
